omega_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Mann
Brief Description Gabriel Mann is a thirteen year-old reporter and business man. He owns 21st Century America, a news chain that operates around the country (he also owns a 21st Century World branch that operates internationally). Appearance Gabriel Mann is about 5'7, caucasion with bright red hair that grows naturally in a spiral. He has bright green eyes. He is very thin. He also has a tattoo of the Chinese word for 'fire' on his right arm, and black gauges about 1/2 inch wide in his ears. Powers Gabriel has no powers, although his world-renowned journalism skills are known to make grown men cry out of jealousy and fear. Family Gabriel's mom died when he was born. He was in the custody of his father (whom we shall refer to as "Paul," because that was his name) until recently. Upon Paul's death, Gabriel fell into the hands of Holly, a single woman who had been a family friend. He's still a little awkward around her, but he loves her, and calls her "Mother" (a term of intense endearment, considering that he called his own father "Paul"). Story Taught to read by Paul from the age of four, Gabriel immediately developed a fascination for literature. He went to school as a younger kid. He loved to write articles, and even got some of his teachers to print out copies of entries he had hand-written; and he gave them to the other kids. His first newspaper career was unfortunately choked out in the third grade, when the whole class wanted in on his little newspaper operation, and he just didn't want to deal with them. After about fourth grade, Gabriel began online school, in order to spend more time in his art form (his father's telemarketing career allowed him to be in the home most of the time). His uncle, Benjamin Mann, owned the then small 21st Century America corporation, then called 21st Century Maine, and centered in the small coastline state. Gabriel would offer up his work to his uncle Benny, all of which he encouraged to the best of his abilities. Gabe even got a couple of small articles published (mostly about school or town events like plays, concerts, winning football games, and parades) in his uncle's paper. When he was twelve years old, he got his first cover-page article published, which was a short but stunning article about the first Omega Squad appearance (a fight against a villain called Lagoon, in which he had witnessed some of the fighting). Benjamin Mann had placed in his will that Gabriel would inherit the company upon his death. Benjamin was unexpectedly caught in a tragic car accident, leaving the company to his younger-than-expected nephew. Gabe has a few agents set to help him out here and there, but he mostly is able to run the whole operation on his own; and he really likes it. He met a talented reporter on his staff named Holly, and immediately liked her (he sort of had a crush on her, when he first met her, in fact). She went on to adopt him after his father's unexpected death, which tragically locked all possibility of any future relationship in a little box and placed that little box in the middle of the freeway. They love each other, though, and live in her small apartment together, very happy. Most of the money Gabriel makes goes into a savings account. He's also invested in some stock. He loves to document the events put into play by the Omega Squad, not only because it grants him international popularity. He likes what he's seen of the Squad, and hopes to meet them. While he plans to soon make their acquaintance, until then, he passes his time by recording their actions in the paper, which has been of great help to their popularity as a super hero team. Personality Gabriel has an incredibly fun-loving personality. He's very impulsive, and free-spirited. He loves Holly. He really loves his job. He likes everything about it. He likes the newspaper format and the font. He likes his office. He likes his chair that spins and slides on the hardwood floor (he spends a lot of time in the hallway). He likes his notebook, and his pen, and the window from his fourteenth-story office. He hopes to meet the Omega Squad, and loves to write about them.